


Possible friendships

by hancubus



Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dreamon, Dreamon explanation, Gen, Ghost Dream, How Do I Tag, Nightmare, Ranboo my beloved, Regrets, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Relationship, Siblings, Sleepy bois canon, Technoblade meets Nightmare, Tommyinnit mentioned - Freeform, nightmare redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Change of plans. Nightmare thought it would be too soon to bring Dream back, so he leaves him to someone who he can trust to take care of Dream.or Nightmare brings Dream to Technoblade
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Nightmare, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Nightmare
Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167137
Comments: 5
Kudos: 285





	Possible friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Writing spree T.T

Nightmare’s original plan was to bring Dream as soon as possible to L’manburg but it just dawned to him that Dream was a villain--well, not really Dream but him, but the people of L’manburg don’t know that. He has to keep Dream safe, so his new plan is to bring Dream to Technoblade. He met the guy once, through Dream’s eyes. Nightmare used to watch things from Dream eyes, hiding in the corner of Dream’s subconscious. 

After Dream woke up, the ghost asked to be put down saying he wanted to experience walking on the white grass, _snow_ . If the situation was different, Nightmare would be making fun of his older brother, but now, Dream’s innocence is just painful. He is now like an infant, seeing the world for the first time, curious and amazed by everything he sees. 

“Come here Dream.” Nightmare ushers Dream to follow him through the forest. Dream had travelled this forest a lot of times, not that Dream remembered, but it was familiar to him. Nightmare on the other hand, just followed his instincts, Techno’s house couldn’t be that far, right?

Turns out he was right. As soon as Nightmare saw a smoking chimney in the distance, he sighed in relief and held his older brother’s cold hands and dragged him to the house. They were right at the door when he hesitated. He didn’t think of this before. 

“Whatever.” He knocked, Technoblade wouldn’t care, would he? He doesn’t care about anything other than the government, but Nightmare heard he wasn’t like that anymore. Philza Minecraft wouldn’t care either. Although Nightmare is not sure, he waited outside the door with Dream. 

“Who is it?” He heard someone walking to the door. The door opened and revealed a tall boy. He wore a crown like the pig, and he wore black and white. He isn’t Philza Minecraft, he isn’t Technoblade either. 

“Who are you?” Nightmare asked. The boy just tilted his head in confusion. “Dream?” Nightmare was about to open his mouth when Dream popped out from his back. 

“That’s me!” The ghost smiled widely. If they were alone, Nightmare would punch Dream in the face. Ghost Dream is too impulsive and naive. 

“Dream, you can’t do that every time, not everyone you see is your friend.” He faced Dream and proceeded to hide his brother in his back again. The tall boy just stared in confusion. 

“Call Technoblade.” The boy nodded hesitantly and hurried to go upstairs. Nightmare assumed he was going to call Technoblade, so they waited outside. Footsteps was soon heard as the said pig stomped to his front door. 

“What do you--- what happened to your mask?” Technoblade noticed the change in mask after all, but he didn’t notice Nightmare wearing black clothes instead of Dream’s usual green. 

“I’m here to bring you something.” Nightmare said. Technoblade looked at him funny, as if he had grown another head or maybe he just had a different mask, or a different shirt, or a slightly different voice. 

“You are not Dream.” Nightmare smirked from behind his mask. “I’m not.” Technoblade was confused, but any signs of his confusion is not there. “I came to bring Dream to you--” Nightmare spun to ask Dream to go with Techno but he was met with air. Dream is gone. 

“So-- are you bringing Dream or whatever? Why do you have a mask like his? Did you kidnap him or something? You better hurry, I’m a busy man so---” 

“Shut the fuck up pig.” Nightmare ran down the stairs in panic, Technoblade and Ranboo followed behind him, walking slowly, amused at his current state of panic. Nightmare looked around wildly. Dream doesn’t remember this forest, Dream isn’t far. He looked again, circling around Technoblade’s house. He saw a glimpse of dirty blonde hair in the stables. 

“Dream!” Relief washed over Nightmare. He was scared Dream was missing again. “You scared me!” He scolded. The ghost flinched after hearing him. Nightmare panicked again. 

“I’m sorry! Come here, why did you run anyway.” He dragged Dream away from Techno’s horse. 

“I saw a horse, I just want to pet him.” Soon, Technoblade and Ranboo stood behind him. Nightmare turned around and tugged Dream’s hand. 

“This is Dream.” Dream waved, Ranboo waved back and Techno stood there frozen in shock. 

“Dream? What do you mean?!” Technoblade glared at Nightmare. Nightmare just tilted his head, a silent mocking. He was in no place to mock Techno since he was here to ask a favor, but he can’t help it, it’s a habit.

“Dream is a ghost. I am Nightmare or the Dreamon you call. We are two separate entities and I also am his younger brother. I am asking you to take care of Dream and bring him to L’manburg for the meantime, or if you want he can also live here for as long as you want. I have to visit L’manburg first to make sure he’ll be safe.” 

Ranboo reached to Dream’s hand, Nightmare tensed but his shoulder’s slackened when he remembers that Techno isn’t a foe, but he isn’t a friend either, but he was the safest option for now. The two watched as Dream and Ranboo went inside Techno’s house. 

“What do you want me to do… Nightmare.” 

“I want you to take care of him, protect him from those people.” Nightmare said. Clear that he was serious about all of this. 

“I need answers from you. Everything is so fast. I know Dream won’t do anything bad since he’s a… ghost, but still, I am confused, how did he die and does he remember anything?” Techno asked, head high. 

“I hate talking to you, but since I’m leaving my brother to you, I’ll tell you all the details.” Techno nodded in anticipation, waiting for Nightmare to tell him about the death of Dream. 

“Admins, can’t die from the hands of humans like you.” Nightmare’s mouth curled in disgust. “Humans don’t have enough power to weaken an admin, let alone kill one. Only admins can kill admins.” 

“You killed--” 

“I didn’t.” Nightmare scowled. “That bastard killed himself.” There was silence. He could tell that Techno has no idea how to take the information. It was not like Dream at all. 

“I… don’t know.” Nightmare broke the silence. “I often go into his subconscious. He knows but he doesn’t drive me away. I tried controlling him and he lets me do it. He can stop me if he wants to but he doesn’t.” Nightmare felt his knees weaken, but he regained his balance and stood straight. “He lets me do everything and he doesn’t tell me to stop. I did it, I controlled him to burn L’manburg to destroy the country those children created. I did all those, and he doesn’t remember what happens after. So that’s why sometimes he acts as if they are good friends because he doesn’t remember.” 

“He tries to communicate with me every time, asking me to come to L’manburg, to Greater Dream SMP, but instead I didn’t, I ignored all his messages but I still invaded his mind. Maybe it’s part of the reason why he lets me invade his mind, maybe he just wanted to be close with me. He stopped sending messages, I thought he was tired of it but it wasn’t him to give up. So I searched, and search and I found him on Tommy’s island.” Technoblade’s shoulders hunched up at the mention of the island where his brother used to be exiled. 

“He’s… wet. He had no deep cuts. He must have jumped--- I… I don’t know what to do.” He broke down in front of Technoblade. “I regret everything. I should have---” He collected himself and calmed down from his small break down. Techno decided not to push further. 

“It’s okay, I understand. I’ll take care of him.” Nightmare nodded. 

“Thank you Technoblade.” Nightmare and Techno silently walked back to the house. 

“Dream!” Nightmare called, Dream immediately came to his brother’s side. 

“I’ll leave you with Technoblade.” 

“Will you be back?” Dream asked, hesitant to leave Nightmare’s side. 

“Of course.” Nightmare stood still as Dream hugged his waist. “Please come back I’ll wait for you.” Dream whispered. Nightmare didn’t want to leave. 

“I will.” He finally turned around, glancing one last time, he disappeared into the dense forest.


End file.
